Nests
by Frog-Lizard
Summary: Frog:  A conceptual story of the she-hawks of Pheonicis as explained by Tibarn.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fire Emblem or it's characters.

Frog: Ok, so this is just an illustration of a concept I came up with for the women of Pheonicis. Since you don't see any she-hawks in the game, I thought I might come up with a way that would still make the men the fighters of their world, but also give power to the women too.

I really need to get over my writer's block XP

This would take place not long after Reyson came to live in Pheonicis.

* * *

She was kind, stubborn, soft-spoken and the love of his life. Tibarn could not have dreamed up a better woman to be his queen and mate. Capable of caring for Pheonicis when he was away, but always delighted to see him return. He could not find a single fault in her that was worth noting or complaining if he tried. Even when they argued it wasn't so bad. At least _he_ didn't think it was. But where he would have reacted in perhaps striking lightly at those that irritated him, as male laguz were known to do, she followed an entirely different approach.

First she would put her hands on her hips and clamp her jaw shut. Her copper eyes would narrow past the mere glaring stage to distasteful slits, her shoulders would rise and fall visibly with each steadying breath until she felt calm enough to speak. And then she would ever slowly and deliberately raise one arm straight out, perpendicular to her body all the way to the tip of her pointing finger.

"Out."

The order was soft and simple, and it was certainly one that Tibarn had heard before. Normally she wasn't looking directly at _him_ when she said it, but it wasn't the first time. He glared at her in response, crossing his arms in disapproval. Inwardly he knew it was a lost cause to try and talk reason into her, but he couldn't back down just yet.

"That's—"

"Out," she repeated, more firmly this time.

Judging by the annoyed look on her face, he decided it was better not to push his luck this time. And so he begrudgingly turned and left, leaving a just barely satisfied mate, a confused Reyson who had been watching everything from off to the side, and some excitable servants. The heron prince glanced at Tibarn's wife with uncertainty.

"Is there a problem?" she asked lightly, blinking curiously at him almost as though nothing had happened.

"Ah…no, umm," he stared after where Tibarn had gone, "W-would you like me to go talk to him?"

She thought about that a moment before shrugging, "If you wish. Though I don't know what good it will do. Stubborn fool that he is."

Reyson nodded politely and took his leave. He found Tibarn sulking on a ledge outside of Pheonicis Hall. The Hawk King glanced up at him when he approached and sighed heavily.

"I suppose I should apologize that you had to see that," he muttered as the heron landed a few feet away from him.

Reyson shrugged awkwardly, "No, it's fine….I was just wondering….what exactly just _happened_ back there?"

Tibarn frowned at him, "What do you mean?"

The heron prince paused, not entirely sure how to put it into words as he averted his eyes, "Ah well….she…just kicked you out of your own castle…"

Tibarn gave him a completely bemused look before realization dawned on his features and he snorted back a laugh, "Ah yes. I can see why that might be a problem for you. But in reality, the thing is the castle isn't mine, it's _hers_," he explained with a grin.

Reyson frowned, "But you're—"

"King, yes, I'm very much aware of that. I rule over all of Pheonicis and her people, but Pheonicis Hall? That's the Queen's territory, and I dare not invoke her wrath while standing on it," he went on, leaning back a little, "It's a hawk thing I guess."

Reyson sat down across from him, "Is it something I should know? Since I'm going to be staying here?"

The Hawk King tilted his head to the side briefly before sighing, "Probably," he leaned forward again, resting his hands on his knees, "Let's see, where to begin. Male hawks, as I'm sure you've noticed are the predominant fighters and hunters of our people. Most females, on the other hand, have the task of taking care of the nest. This is a matter they take great pride in, and as such have very _very_ strong feelings about.

"Now obviously, the term _"nest"_ has a few different meanings anymore. It can refer to a house or a cave that one inhabits—"

"Or Pheonicis Hall?"

Tibarn smirked, "Yep, even Pheonicis Hall. But regardless of where a nest is, or what form it takes, there is a set of very defined unwritten rules that all hawks follow," at this point he held up one finger to emphasize his point, "Rule number one: NEVER enter a nest unless you have the owner's permission. Likewise, if/when the owner ceases to give permission, it's for your own safety that you leave immediately."

Reyson nodded slowly in understanding, "I guess that makes sense."

"Rule number two:" Tibarn went on, "Follow all the nest owner's rules and guidelines if given, or else they will get very mad, very fast."

"Why?"

"Like I said, they've got strong emotions when it comes to this kind of thing. And lastly, rule number three: threatening the harm of anyone or anything precious to the owner while you are in there nest, will most often result in some form of serious injury."

"What do you mean?"

"In other words, don't scare little kids, and don't break anything, that's about the gist of it," Tibarn shrugged, "Now does it make sense?"

"I…think so?" Reyson looked back off towards Pheonicis Hall, "How long do you have to stay out here?"

"Until she decides I'm back in her good graces. Probably not 'til tomorrow or so."

"Well that seems a tad harsh," the heron prince frowned, crossing his arms.

Tibarn just smirked again, "Considering the _last_ king's mate kept him out of Pheonicis Hall for two months in winter, I think not."

Reyson's eyebrows shot up, "Just how much control does she have over the castle?"

"Complete control. Everyone, from the royal guard all the way down to the kid that dusts feathers off the roof, answers to her before they answer to me. She just lets me live there," Tibarn shrugged, looking a bit like sulking again.

"Would she ever…make me leave?" Reyson asked hesitantly. Tibarn stared at him as though the idea was completely ridiculous.

"Nah, at the worst you'll be confined to quarters," he chuckled slightly, "We don't have any hatchlings of our own yet. And from what she's been telling me, it sounds like she might be using you as a trial run."

"But I'm not a child!" Reyson huffed, sending a glare in the direction of Pheonicis Hall.

"Then I suggest you be on your best behavior before she starts treating you like one," Tibarn chuckled, "Speaking of which, it's almost time for dinner. She won't appreciate it if you're late."

Reyson scowled, but did indeed turn back to the castle and take flight. Tibarn watched him go until he was barely a dot in the distance before uttering a heavy sigh and rising to his feet. He absently wondered if the innkeeper, Jag, was still offering discounts for men in his current predicament.


End file.
